Bring Back The Memories
by confidentcoward
Summary: When Edward left Bella in New Moon, Bella was involved in a car accident and 'died'. 100 years later a new coven moves to Forks, including 118 year old Lara Lee, who dosen't remember any of her human life. Can Edward help her to remember it?
1. prologue and forks

**Re written 18****th**** August 2010. No manger changes- just correcting mistakes ect.  
**_If you're re reading this for any reason, please note that there has been a couple of character changes. Nothing that'll change the storyline, just things to make the story a lot easier to understand._

**Summary; **When Edward left Bella in New Moon, Bella was involved in a car accident and 'died'. 100 years later a new coven moves to Forks, including 118 year old Lara Lee, who doesn't remember any of her human life. Can Edward help her to remember it?

* * *

**Prologue.  
**_Life is a weird thing. It's like a one way road. One second you know everything and you know where the road will take you. Then when you take a turning and forget it all. It's not until you realise that this new turning is a roundabout that hope comes around. You collide with hope and memories come back._

_That's what life has been like for me. But hope is different._

_Hope is Edward. Hope is love._

_Life is a weird thing. It's like a one way road. One second you know everything and you know where the road will take you. Then when you take a turning and forget it all. It's not until you realise that this new turning is a roundabout that hope comes around. You collide with hope and memories come back._

**x x x x**

**Chapter one. Welcome to Forks.  
****  
**Another ten years have come and past and that means everything's new again.

New town and new home.  
New school and new surroundings.  
New ages and new friends.  
Only one thing stays the same.

The lies.

It's been almost exactly one hundred years since this all started, the lies and changes that is, and we've gone through this 10 times, this is going to be my eleventh home since I was changed.

We've been through London, Alaska, Paris, Iceland, Greenland, Edinburgh, Conrad, Abakan, New Hampshire and Ireland. All places I was sure I would have loved to have visited if it weren't for the circumstances that we found ourselves there for.

Now we move to Forks, Washington. Population 3,192. A dreary little town stuck in the Olympic Peninsula. Apparently this is where Kaliya found me in the wrecked remains of a red Chevy truck on the verge of death.

All I know is that this is the town where I lived... and died and lived again and... well, whatever.

I don't remember much of my human life, not even my name. Just images, smells... the silliest of details that should have been forgotten. It seemed they had taken over the memories that should have stayed in my mind.

I remember a beautiful beach with the highest of cliff faces hanging over it. The water would lap against the cliff as the storms rolled in over head. There was, also, a breathtaking meadow. Full with flowers and pristine green grass. Perfect little features that filled the place with a beautiful aura.

Honestly, it made my non beating heart ache.

Other than that, my human life was a haze. I could remember nothing- how old was I? What was my name? Was I in love?  
The thought of what my human life might have been like made me unconsciously shake my head.

But I can remember everything from my transformation perfectly. The pain was excruciatingly awful like your heart was being set on fire and, in turn, pumped the fire around your body. I wanted to scream, scream for help, and scream to die- to be killed.  
Those two and a bit days had been the worst of my existence, I had truly wanted to die.

I remember waking up in a perfect white room. Unlike any white I had ever seen before- it was taking the word 'white' to a whole new lever. Everything was abnormally perfect- I could see the tiniest of dust particles floating in the air and all the colours of the rainbow... and one more colour I couldn't possibly name.

The room was almost completely empty apart from the small sky blue basin in the corner and the hospital like bed in the centre that I was lying on. If I hadn't have known any better I might have presumed I was in a hospital- that I physically had been set on fire but I was saved. It was possible, wasn't it?

_Since when did they keep full length body mirrors in hospitals?  
_  
Everything was so much clearer and the sounds where intensified. I could hear someone breathing from below me bit I ignored it once I saw the reflection from the mirror. I took small steps forward. What I saw was inhumanly beautiful.

The girl looking back at me was averaged height around 5 foot 6. She had perfected curves that were beautiful and in all the right places. The hair was hip length and a beautiful shade of mahogany that bounced around in loose curls and was as shiny as hair could possibly be. Her skin was pale white- so white she could have easily blended in with the walls. Perhaps she'd even look light upon them... The only fault that anyone could pick up- or anyone with the eyesight she had newly acquired, was a small problem in the sizing of the lips. Then I looked towards the eyes. _My_ blood red eyes.

At first the colour of them was a shock, they were so... bright. Somehow, however, I found myself expecting it. Somehow it was like I knew everything about what has happened. I just couldn't explain it.

I must have spent around a minute admiring my reflection and my new found talent with my eyes when I heard light footsteps approaching from below me. I surprised myself by letting out a small but fierce growl and I turned toward the door at a speed I didn't know possible.  
_Hmm, this is different. I'm fast and I can see like I've never seen before._

A beautiful lady around six or seven years older than me was standing in the doorway. She was as pale as me with hair around 100th of a centimetre shorter than my own. It was bleach blond with unnatural blue streaks. Our main difference was our eye colour; hers was a beautiful shade of butterscotch gold.

She examined me from tip to toe, almost as if I were some art sculpture in a gallery. I felt like it- I hadn't moved even the slightest bit since she had first walked into the room.

"Wow..." She exclaimed quietly. I didn't reply. "You came out..." she started and hesitated, "perfectly..." What was she on about? She didn't stop there either, "and your transformation was so quick," she sounded stunned and confused. If she was like that, I'd have hated to see the look on my own face at that particular moment.

We stared at each other in awe, not quite sure what to say. I wasn't uncomfortable with the silence but I could sense she was. She was the one to break it,

"Well, welcome." She smiled warmly, "I believe you don't have a name so..." She pondered, "Lara it shall be."

She explained herself to me. Her name was Kaliya and we shared something in common despite the pale skin and the strange talents of ours. She told me what I really was.

_A vampire._

So, let me start again. My name is Lara Rose Lee. I'm eighteen years old in human form but I have existed for one hundred and eighteen years. I am part of the Traveller Coven. The third 'vegetarian' vampire coven that we know about. Our coven contains seven of our kind.

There Kaliya and Joseph, Lillian and Sam and then, of course, myself. The only one without a soul mate in my life, the only one without a lover.

Kaliya and Joseph are like the 'parents' of the family, I'm the older, responsible sister and the other two? Teenagers. Simple.

We all have our special talents that make us individual. I have the ability to block people out of my mind. To shield you could say. I also have exceptional speed, even for a vampire.

Kaliya has the ability to manipulate people's minds from their decisions to their emotions, their reactions to their thoughts. She can make someone jump off a cliff or make someone kiss her. Everyone but myself, obviously.

Joseph can control the earth's elements. Water, fire, earth and air.

Lillian and Sam, you could say, didn't have a such 'talent' from their direction. They could, however, read each other's minds. There was no reading anyone else's, just their own. I guess that's because they're all so in love and whatever.

So now we where off to Forks. My hometown. The town where I lived... and died. I was hoping that it would bring back memories.

_What is my real name?__  
__Did I have children? I mean I was eighteen... Maybe grandchildren? Great grandchildren? __  
__Did I have a boyfriend? Lover? Husband?__  
__Who really am I?_

We were travelling in two rented cars. Kaliya, Joseph and I in the old silver Volvo. A perfectly capable car but, if possible, it made me feel empty when I sat in it. Lillian and Sam followed shortly behind us in the completely ostentatious shocking green convertible. I wasn't some kind of future seeing child, but it was easy enough to know that they would get decent attention from that.

We would be buying our own cars once we arrived and got settled in though- thank god.

We were off to our new house first though. A large house settled just outside the town alongside the river that separated us from the Quileute Lands- home to the 'shape shifters' and Vampire's one enemy- the werewolves. It has, originally, been trouble to move to the area because of this but, after some discussion, Joseph managed to uphold some form of 'Treaty' with the elders of the land.

Their first rule was to never drink human blood. Easy enough... we're (please, cue the inward laughter) vegetarians.

Second, their land was off limits to us all and we must not let on about their existence to the all famous Volturi. _Fair enough, I wouldn't want to encounter them._

Third, we may not turn any human. Ever. Something none of us are all too pleased about, we would never turn helpless humans that had a second chance but there're those people that we come to love. People we find with talents that have no second chance and are dying. Just something we have to just put up with. Some rules you just have to follow.

I snorted- _Rules were made to be broken._

"Lara, you okay?" Kaliya turned around to face me. I was staring aimlessly out of my window, lost in my thoughts. I turned to face her slowly.

"I'm fine, just a little tense that's all. Nerves." I'm glad I didn't really need to lie. Humans believe my lies but other vampires can see that I'm lying just too easily. I'm presuming that that's just a trait from my human life. Although, I really am just presuming.

But I really would like to know what my human life was like and I really hope this move is the key to the cabinet where all my answers lie.

So here we are in Forks. In the town that is under the permanent cover of rain and clouds. Miserable it is but it's safe for us to be here. It's a top spot destination for vampires. I wouldn't be surprised if we weren't the only coven in town. I wouldn't be overly happy if we're in company of another family. It would be complicated, just us would be easier.

Our journey was quiet with only the occasional word or two dropped in. Kaliya and Joseph sat hand in hand all the way here. I was jealous, I had to admit. Why couldn't I have love like theirs?  
_  
Because you're not worthy of love. For all you know, you could have been a mass murderer before you changed._

We arrived to see the most exquisite house I had seen since the old castle house in London. It was made out of a lot of glass, very spacey... Somewhere that seemed to scream at us that we didn't have to hide here. I could see each of the three floors and what seemed to be a large attic type room at the top.  
_Reminder to self; take dibs on the attic room._

When it comes to bedrooms I usually get first dibs. This time was no exception. Of course I would never sleep in it. But it was still my room.

"Great taste of room Lara, had to have the biggest of them all didn't you?" Lillian exclaimed.

"Obviously." I chuckled lightly.

"It has great potential." Lillian smiled.

"Of course, renovating, decorating and refurbishing... How could we forget?" Sam whispered. Everyone replied with a low, soft chuckle. The whole family often found their selves excited about the decorating when it came to new homes. There was no limit to what we could do.

One everyone had chose their rooms it was all down to the shopping. Kaliya handed out the credit cards, the passports, the birth certificates... everything to start the lie all over again. Not much of a change there.

_I wonder how much money there is on the cards?_

As if he could hear my thoughts Sam asked, "Balance?"

Of course we weren't expecting too much. We have a lot of money though, millionaires. Honestly? We could have been billionaires as far as I would have known.

Money just saves up when you've been living for around 500 years in Kaliya's case.

"A lot... too much" Joseph said. Of course Kaliya would have told him and we wouldn't agree. He was all for not standing out. Impossible when you've got beauty like ours. "Enough to kit you out for your new rooms and, obviously, some kind of wardrobe. Just don't go flashing it around."

"Thanks mom!" I exchanged a happy smile with Kaliya and Joseph as I followed behind Lillian and Sam. It seemed like we were off to go shopping. Not my favourite hobby by far but sometimes, it seemed inevitable.

"It's okay hunny," Kaliya started. I never called her mom, I bet she was gobsmacked in her own way. Not outwardly, of course, otherwise I would have noted the chin that would have inevitably hit the floor at some point. The shock laced her eyes though.

I only ever called her that when I was really happy about something. And man was I! "Be safe!" She screamed at me as I swiftly left the room cutting her off mid sentence.

_Why, this could be interesting couldn't it just?_


	2. shopping

**Re written 25th August 2010. No major changes- just correcting mistakes ect.  
**_If you're re reading this for any reason, please note that there has been a couple of character changes. Nothing that'll change the storyline, just things to make the story a lot easier to understand._

**Summary; **When Edward left Bella in New Moon, Bella was involved in a car accident and 'died'. 100 years later a new coven moves to Forks, including 118 year old Lara Lee, who doesn't remember any of her human life. Can Edward help her to remember it?

* * *

**Chapter Two. - Shopping.  
Lara Point Of View.**

The first trip in my new home town would be to the nearest garage. A new car is a must have in a new home. I believed that the nearest store was Seattle.

Usually people would complain like hell if they were told they had to get to Seattle just to pick up their own car but with the rate that vampire abilities mean i can run at means it takes only a few minutes to run through the states and to the car dealers.

The selection of cars was wide, from trucks to minis. I glazed my eyes over every car I passed,  
_Too small.  
Too big.  
Too flash.  
Too old.  
_And then a big red truck... _Too familiar. _

I settled on a red Ferrari California, a very manifest car. I could see myself getting everyone's attraction with this beauty. Usually I despise of attention but for some reason I think that catching eyes for another reason than just beauty would be a change. I couldn't wait to see the faces on the boys. Four pretty sexy girls and amazing cars all in one day. They won't know what's hit them!

"Excuse me good sir, I was just wondering how much this was..." I asked the tall sales man who was gawping at me from the car beside this one.

"Ahh, yes the Ferrari California; probably way out of your spending range young one..."

_Ha! Young one! I'm older than him by at least 60 years! One hundred and eighteen year old here! _"Its $109'000, not cheap I have to admit but perfect quality, I mean it goes from zero to sixty in less than four seconds-"

_Only up to sixty in four seconds... oh well I suppose it's not too bad. Not too shabby._

"And it develops four hundred and sixty horse power at 750 rpm-"

"Alright, enough with the feature;" I butted in rudely, though, I'm sure didn't care. I was just about to give him $109,000 after all. "I'll have it." The look on his face was that of impressiveness and astonishment. Teaches him right or stereo typing a vampire, a teenage on at that.

"Y -You are b -buying it?" He stuttered out,

"Yes I am," I held back my laughter, the look on his face would be one to remember. The phrase 'Take a picture' would be perfect right now. _If only I had a camera._ "When can I pick it up?"

"W- well, it should be ready in a few hours ma'am..."

_Ma'am now am I? Not young one!_

"I'll be back for it then sir. Thank you." He passed me the paperwork and I walked out with a large smile on my face. I had succeeded to 'dazzle' a cars sale man. _Ha!_

So next up was shopping for things to put in my room, I know Lillian will be disappointed I didn't let her furbish but tough, I want to design my own room at least once every hundred years! So I made my way into the town and to Pacific Place mall.

It felt like such a familiar experience, browsing the mall for furniture and the likes to kit out a new home. So familiar that it wasn't just an experience, it was almost a bore. I'd never quite liked shopping.

Decoration was different I suppose, having that little bit of choice in what the room looks like... But i'd never been one to trudge around the malls for hours so, when the time came, I'd avoid coming over as a shopping freak.

I spent around two or three hours shopping around different malls and stores. I found my perfect range of furniture, pine, and asked for delivery,

"Miss Lee, we'll be able to deliver this by Tuesday is that okay with you?" The short lady behind the till smiled bitterly towards me. I shot the smile right back,

"Urr, is it possible to have it delivered tonight? I've just moved in you see..." I flashed her a smile and she looked back to her computer,

"I'm sorry Miss Lee, Tuesday at the latest." I pouted and took $200 out of my pocket in notes and passed it over the desk. She looked at me and back to her computer once again.

"It should all be delivered by eight pm this evening." She gave me a small smile and I slipped her another $100.

"Thank you." I swept out of the room elegantly and looked at my small watch on my wrist. Four pm. I couldn't finally leave the confines of shopping hell and pick up my new baby- my car.

I left the mall and took my time to make my way back to the garage. I made the purchase flow smoothly and walked out with the keys for my new car in less than half an hour.

I slipped into the driver's seat and placed the keys into the ignition. I turned the keys and the engine purred to life smoothly. Perfect, nice and quiet. Not painful for my extremely sensitive ears.

_Almost pretty._

Her top speed is one hundred and ninety three miles per hour. Not bad. I don't think I'll have to ask Joseph to work on it for me. It should be just fine.

Joseph is a great with cars. The family's personal mechanic I could refer to him as.

He joined the coven about a year after Kaliya found me. Kaliya and I were out hunting in the forests of our new home in London when we hear a shrill cry from the centre of it. We ran at inhuman speed to the pain filled cry and arrived to see a young man around mid twenties. He was sprawled across the wet, cold mossy floor covered in blood.

He'd been shot.

It was my first big challenge of my vampire life. The blood was everywhere. It was tantalising my taste buds and making my throat burn and roar like never before. Even worse than when I first changed, when I was a newborn.

How I resisted I really don't know. But I did and that's what really mattered.

I could, ever so easily, have jumped on him and sucked him dry, after all, I'd yet to fully try human blood. I'd had my almost slip ups that Kaliya ensured that I was pulled away from but I'd yet to kill someone.

I could see Kaliya was in pain at this also, she's never tasted human blood in her life before but temptations are temptations. Blood is our food. She managed to resist like myself and rushed to the young man's side and whispered in his ear

_"Its aright, you're going to be okay."_ She lifted him off the floor and scooped him up into her arms. She ran faster than I had ever seen her go before back to our small house we owned back then.

Three days later he woke from his painful transformation and automatically fell head over heels for Kaliya as Kaliya did to. It was love at first sight... if such a thing exists, obviously. After seeing the two of them meet however, I have hope that maybe it does.

We got along well; he was like my father, the father I don't remember from my human life. He was always there as someone to speak to when things got complicated. He cared for me and I cared for him. We got along like best friends, we still do.

I arrived home and saw that lots of furniture was already placed in the house. The walls had also been painted and dried.

_That was quick... _I thought but then I remembered we where vampires and Josephs powers where sure to have been used. His power over air would have dried the paint in less than three minutes... probably fewer than two even.

I said a quick "Hello" to my family before I made my way up the flights of stairs to my room. I glanced in to see around fifty large designer label shopping bags.

Typical- one of the girls had been busy.

I made my way back to my car remembering the items I had purchased at the hardware store I had stopped off at on my way home. I was surprised it all fit in my new small car, but it did luckily.

I'd brought some plaster to create some walls for my square shaped room. I made myself a large bathroom and clothes cupboard. I needed somewhere to put my masses of outfits.

I got it done pretty quickly and looked at my watch, ten pm.

_Did I miss my furniture being delivered?_

I hurried downstairs to see the hallway full of boxes.

"A little help here" I spoke in a normal voice knowing that everyone would hear me. I wasn't weak- I was far from it. But I wasn't planning on multiple trips up and down the stairs.

The family emerged from different places in the house and helped me take the furniture into my room. Once it was all in there I covered it all with sheets just in case I accidently got paint on it. Not likely but still.

In less than five minutes the room was painted in two tones of blue. Now I had to wait for it to dry. There was no way of speeding it up, even as a vampire. Then I remembered my thought from earlier.

_His power over air would have dried the paint in less than three minutes... probably fewer than two even._

" Joseph..." I spoke quietly acknowledging the fact his sensitive ears would have heard my voice from even outside of the house.

In the blink of an eye he arrived at my side dressed in oil covered overalls. Of course I suppose everyone had brought new cars and needed their speeds adjusting.

"Lara?" His enchanting voice sung. Boy, if I weren't vampire and he wasn't my father figure I would so kiss him right now. I have to admit, he _is_ good looking.

I threw my head back and laughed.

"What?" He chuckled at me.

"Nothing." I buried my head a little and shook it.

He's got shoulder length thick, layered, dark hair with a long sweeping fringe that ends just above his eyes. He's 35 years old and very well built.

His muscles stand out against his pale white skin and his liquid topaz eyes stand out like the sun in the middle of a storm.

Yes, if we were not family in a sense I would be head over heels for him. But I know my mate is out there somewhere.

"Yes, Joseph. Anyway-" I cleared my throat from the laughed, "A little wind please. I'd like my paint to dry soon so I can place my furniture." He looked at me knowingly.

_How many times had he already done this today? _I pondered to myself.

"Wind coming your way!" He replied softly. Before I could thank him there was a sudden gust of wind drying the paint on my walls and almost toppling us over at the same time. Well, me at least, That would be an achievement to knock over a vampire, almost impossible.

But only almost.

Slightly easier when it comes to me though.

My balance is not like other vampires. There's is tonnes better that mine but you could say I have perfect balance compared to other humans.

Probably a trait I brought through from my last life... Maybe even the crash that caused my change was an act of pure clumsiness or idiocy. I chuckled inwardly, _Yeah, probably. _I hope being truly home will let me find this out.

Or find _anything _out about my life. The tiniest information.  
_Who was my father?  
Who were my friends?  
Would I end up knowing their children? Grandchildren?_

I sighed- maybe I'd just have to hold and on and find out for myself. Maybe something, just something, would teach me something new about myself.

_I hope._

* * *

**Review! (:**


	3. high school

**Re written 25th August 2010. No major changes- just correcting mistakes ect.  
**_If you're re reading this for any reason, please note that there has been a couple of character changes. Nothing that'll change the storyline, just things to make the story a lot easier to understand._

**Summary; **When Edward left Bella in New Moon, Bella was involved in a car accident and 'died'. 100 years later a new coven moves to Forks, including 118 year old Lara Lee, who doesn't remember any of her human life. Can Edward help her to remember it?

* * *

**Chapter Three - High School  
Lara Point Of View.**

It took me around just less than an hour to have my room finished. When I had done I ventured downstairs to see my _family_.

On the first room there are only really two main rooms plus the huge hallway and grand stairs. There is the _living _room and the large kitchen/ dining room- used for acting purposes only, though; the dining room could be used as a conference room.

I arrived on the ground floor to see my whole family in the_ living_ room. **(A/N Yes, I know, living room... ironic.) **Many of the walls where made of glass, something we have found many family covens like to do. One wall though had been painted an off colour white, just not quite cream, with a golden banner running through the centre.

Simple, but nice.

One of the three leather sofa's was the same colour as the off colour white and two of them where the golden colour. There was also a love seat in the corner the same colour as the first sofa, it was cushioned by pale duck egg coloured cushions, the rug in the middle of the middle of the room matched in the colour sense. Laying on the rug was a glass table with a rich mahogany frame and legs, on top of it was a small vase that contained freesia's. My favourite type of flower. Directly in front of it was a chimney breast that homes a rich open fireplace, not that we need it for heat, just decoration. Above it was our large television, 52 inches I'm guessing.

"Did you finish your bedroom Lara?" Lillian asked as I entered,

"Yes thank you Lillian, you?"

"Yep! It looks _fab _thanks! Y'know, if we stick around here longer, I might take interior design at Seattle or something..." She shot me a wide grin that I returned, she turned her head back to her book that she held in her hands, her long straight black hair following her head round.

"Lillian," I laughed, "You've taken it what.. 2 times already?"

"So what?" She giggled.

I decided the atmosphere was to quite down here so I made my way to the first floor, home to Josephs study and his and Kaliya's bedroom, Lillian and Sam's bedroom and of course the library that is home to our many thousands, even millions, of books. Reading is a pastime you have to enjoy really when you have all of eternity.

I found nothing of interest here and made my way to the second floor that held probably my favourite room. The music room. Most of the family where very talented with music and we have all composed our own music before and we all enjoy it.

I'm very accomplished on the piano, my best instrument of them all. I have perfected it in these last one hundred years. It was something, when, I'd started out this life, that was uncomfortable to play. Like it spurred on the back memories but after some time I felt comforted by it and felt relaxed. It was about 5 years before if really started playing but, now I do, I can't stop. It's an addiction.

With this in mind I was thrilled to see the large grand piano in the far corner of the room. I made my way over and sat in the comfortable stall. I placed my hands on the keys and started okaying a familiar tune to myself. One of my favourites that I can never put a name to. It was very clear to my mind but no matter how hard I tried there's no name for it.

It gives me mixed emotions. I feel loss but relaxation, calmness and grief. Also sometimes it would bring me brief flashes of my mortal life.

I call it _my_ lullaby.

I spent hours repeating it over and over again like I have done many a time hoping that memories would come flooding back or at least one small fact of my past life to pop op into my head.

Nothing came. Not until the hundredth time playing it that time. I was hit with a pang of sadness and I could have easily fallen to the ground and stared sobbing with my dry tears. But I held myself together and looked at my watch.

One thirty AM... Already?

I slowly took my hand of the smooth ivory keys and rose to my feet with a long sigh. I would be starting school today and I would need a short hunting trip to quench my thirst so that I would not be tempted to attack an innocent child.

As I reached the door the family where waiting for me, great mind think alike I guess.

We slipped out of the door and into the surrounding forest that was filled with many tasted and smells.

I caught a sweet smell that tantalized my taste buds, with that I went in search of my supper.

I moved closer toward my pray to realise that it was a large black bear. I've never been the biggest fan of killing animals and I never will be but I can say it's better than humans... not taste wise though.

I hid behind a bush and waited for it turn around and face the opposite direction. When it did I jumped onto its neck and quickly snapped its neck. With a small growl it was over and done with.

I sunk my teeth into its helpless neck and drained it blood bit my bit. I felt bad straight after- the guilt of killing another animal, another predator, always hit me after the hunt. I had to remind myself it was necessary. It was these of the innocent population of Forks. I wiped the back of my hand across my mouth and destroyed the evidence before returning home, my thirst satisfied for the day.

"Lara? Are you coming or will I have to come and get you out of your room myself?" Lillian screamed up the stairs,

"Hmm, I think you'll have to come and get me yourself..." I replied and sure enough in the blink of an eye she'd swept me off my feet and into the en-suite bathroom that I created yesterday.

The walls where covered in a white tiles with a blue banner of tiles going through the middle that went right the way through the room. The floor tiles where a similar size but the matching colour of blue.

There was a walk in shower in the right hand corner and a relaxing bath opposite. Being our type, showers and baths are not necessary. Only if we make a mess of our lunch, or a mess of anything else for that matter.

On the left hand side there was a large dressing table covered in different make-ups and hair styling products.

We didn't even speak as she got to work on me in a flash. It was done in vampire speed, less than 5 minutes, but when it comes to makeovers- something I strongly detest- every minute seems like an average humans lifetime. Hence why there was always a rush to get it over and done with in my case, or I'd be moaning like a human girl on their period- as Lillian would say. I'd always reply back with 'You can talk.' and we'd laugh together for hours. We might not have been related by blood or human life but never the less, we were true family.

She kept my look natural, knowing I don't like people going over the top with make-up. If anything it makes you look worse. She used some mascara, blush and lip gloss. I almost looked human.

My hair was straightened and slightly flicked out at the edges. I had to admit, I did look pretty good, even for a vampire. When I told Lillian this she went mega hyper and lost all control over time and made it pass so quickly that by the time we calmed her down we had two minutes to get to school.

When she finally grabbed control she stopped time so we arrived with a minute to spare.

Only the three 'Children' of the family were heading off to school today, Kaliya and Joseph where too old to pass for school so they started at their jobs. Only once or twice had they entered education- college only of course. Just to take the basic courses that they wished to.

Kaliya was off to be a cook. I don't know how they do it. Human food tastes so rank and smells even worse! But, even so, she can cook well. Sam once dared me to try some of her food. It wasn't bad for human food. Not repulsive... just pain disgusting but I didn't keep it down for long...

Just a small side effect of being a vampire.

Joseph's going to be attempting a new job. We'd heard of some of our kind being involved in hospitals and he wanted to try it out for himself. Of course it was a huge risk and he's only going in as an intern and he told them that he may have to leave at short notice due to some _family_ reasons... more like he might have to leave in case of sudden bloodlust.

But he is our strongest member of the coven, clean record. We believe in him and trust that nothing bad will happen. He knows his boundaries. _We hope._

So we were on our way to Forks High school, the torture place. Purgatory. Hell. _Education._ Whatever you want to call it, it's bad enough. But we just have to keep telling ourselves, the younger we start, the longer we stay. Hopefully that is.

We would all be starting as sophomores. In real terms Lillian and myself are both eighteen, Sam is seventeen. Lillian and I as twins who had been generously adopted by our aunt and uncle when our parents perished in a car crash and Sam, a small boy who'd be in an orphanage since he was born and was adopted by Kaliya and Joseph not long after.

As we entered the small parking lot all heads and eyes turned towards us, or should I say my car. The windows had been tinted dark so there was no way of anyone seeing us through them.

I was the first to leave the car, slowly I ducked out and looked around.

"_Let the fun begin!" _I whispered softly for only my family to hear, to soft and low for mortal ears. We had decided a little fun would be needed for our new home. Usually we would start out quiet. But not this time. This time we would make an impression on the student body and grab their attention. Completely not me but it could be fun. And that's for sure.

My family sniggered from inside the car as all the heads in the parking lot turned towards me.

Classic.

I my perfectly manicured nails through my long hair and reached into the car to retrieve my new Gucci handbag. Over the top, totally, but good for effect. I couldn't help but let out the laugh that that fell right off my tongue and chimed around me as my head flew back.

I _accidently_ dropped my bag, my books spilling in every directing. I slowly bent down to pick them up.

If the boys' mouths weren't already gawping at me they were now.

I looked around the parking lot. _Boy, this is going to a loooong day._I thought to myself and let out a quiet chuckle.

I headed towards the school's main entrance, my family in tow. All heads followed us as we gracefully walked inside.

"Oh. My. God. Lara? What's happened to you? I thought you were always little miss '_I don't like the attention.'_!" Lillian burst out laughing at her own comment.

"Change is as good as the rest Lillz, change is as good as the rest." I laughed back.

By this point the whole family where laughing in the small reception and the small grey haired lady behind the desk gave us a strange look.

"Oh, so sorry ma'am."Sam choked out. He _dazzled _her and she blushed a light rose pink.

"Oh, umm, that's okay. Don't worry about it. Nice to see we have I lively bunch joining us." She shot him a smile.

"Yes," I took over, "I'm Lara and this is my sister, Lillian, and our adoptive brother Sam. We were told to come to reception when we arrived..."

"Oh, y-yes of course." She stuttered as she reached for a small red file on the edge of her desk, out of which she produced small information packs. "These are your maps of the school and-" She slipped in a sheet into each one and wrote our names on the front, "Your scheduals." She passed them to me and I handed them out.

"Thanks..." my two siblings muttered as I handed them out.

_What's up with them? _I thought.

"Also you need to get your teachers to sign these at the end of each lesson." The lady passed me some more sheets.

"Thank-you." I sung politely as I left the reception my family sniggering behind me.

When we got out they burst into hysterics again.

"What so funny?" I asked them. I hate not knowing things.

"Nothing!" Lillian laughed.

"Tell me!" I let a small growl escape, my anger was rising.

"Did you see her face when I spoke to her?" Sam asked,

"No, I-" He cut me off.

"She looked like she was about to pass out, classic look!" He laughed so hard that I just had to let out a small chuckle. Who said vampires had no souls?

Who did?

I shook my head. It was just a random saying that popped up in my head.

I took out my schedule and had a look.

**HOMEROOM**

**ENGLISH**

**TRIGANOTMITRY**

**FRENCH**

**HISTORY**

**LUNCH**

**BIOLOGY**

**GYM**

_Hmm... Not to back I guess. _I thought to myself. Apart from gym of course. It was always hard to hold back my vampire skills when I was forced to run and jump- but I'd just have to, one again, put on the 'clumsy new girl' act to avoid having to participate too much. _And maybe bunk a few times. _I added subconsciously.

I compared my schedule with the rest of my siblings. I would have trig with Lillian and Sam and I had gym together. English, French, history and bio on my own... great.

As we walked back through the parking lot towards the entrance a new car pulled in. An unfamiliar, yes somehow familiar silver Volvo.

_Where had I seen it before? _I tested my brain but no answers came to me.

I parked opposite my Ferrari and I heard the soft purr of the engine die out. Slowly the doors opened and five beautiful figures stepped out.

A small, bright, happy, spiky haired girl was the first to step out. She was easily comparable to a beautiful pixie. Following behind her was a muscular, blond hair man. They were holding hands firmly and the girl stretched up onto her tip-toes and pecked him on the cheek.

Another couple followed shortly after. A tall, large, even more muscular boy with dark slightly curly hair with an average height girl. She was beautiful, the kind of girl you would see in modelling magazines and in Hollywood productions. Her long blond hair full in perfect curls down her back. They too held hands and the tall man wrapped her in his arms and kissed her full on.

_Yuck! PDA much?_

Last out was a tall boy with perfect curves and muscles. His messy caramel hair bringing out the colour of his liquid topaz eyes. Now _he _looked like a god.

It wasn't 'til the family picked up their scent that we all stopped dead in our tracks and our heads all slowly turned towards the large family. That was when all the traits where picked up.

The beauty, the pale skin and perfect complexion, the _liquid topaz _eyes.

_We're not the only Vampires in Forks._

* * *

**Review, and I'll be a curly grapefruit! Don't laugh, I used to say that instead of Eternally Grateful when I was smaller.**


	4. the cullens

**Re written 25th August 2010. No major changes- just correcting mistakes ect.  
**_If you're re reading this for any reason, please note that there has been a couple of character changes. Nothing that'll change the storyline, just things to make the story a lot easier to understand._

**Summary; **When Edward left Bella in New Moon, Bella was involved in a car accident and 'died'. 100 years later a new coven moves to Forks, including 118 year old Lara Lee, who doesn't remember any of her human life. Can Edward help her to remember it?

* * *

**Chapter Four – The Cullen's.  
Lara Point Of View.**

"Holy crap... we're not alone." Sam whispered only just audible enough to our sensitive vampire ears.

"Hmm." I said as I looked at the _family _who were leaning against the perfectly shining Volvo. They returned the look. So, we weren't the only vampires in the town. Not surprising I guess- it had to be the rainiest town in the Olympic Peninsula. I expected there to be more around here- but these weren't nomads. They were one of the other fellow 'veggie' vampire covens.

I held my shield over us stronger than ever. I rarely ever take it off from around us bit now I held it their tighter because we could have been in danger. Who knew if they territorial?

By the looks of it they'd figured us out like we had them. We have company.

Homeroom was short and boring so I shot out afterwards and headed to my English class. The teacher was a short Plump lady from England named Mrs Carlton. She seemed friendly, however, still made me face the torture that was introducing myself. I kept it short.

"Hi, my names Lara. I'm new here and I moved here with my family." I looked at the class and sat down at the empty table at the back of the class so no one could turn around without being noticed. It didn't stop people though.

English passed as quickly as it possibly could without and soon enough I was on my way to my least favourite subject. Trigonometry.

I've always had a strong dislike for maths but it was something, even if I might say so myself, that I was talented in. Well... you do kind of get the hang of things after a hundred years of school.

I met with Lillian just outside the classroom so we could walk in together.

"Lara and Lillian right?" The tall, dark teacher asked as we walked in,

"Yup, that's us. I'm Lara and that's Lillian." I said stressing the 'p' in yup and pointing my thumb towards my sister.

"Alright girls, I'm Mr Royce." Lillian and I nodded towards him and he gave us seats.

"Umm, Lara... would you like to go sit next to Miss Cullen over there," It wasn't a question. He pointed at the small pixie looking vampire from the other coven. A sure recipe for disaster. "And Lillian would you like to go sit next to Robert over there." Again, it wasn't a question as he pointed towards a boy in the opposite corner of the room with uneven blond, greasy hair who I could smell the illegal substances from his bag from the opposite side of the room.

Quietly we made our way to our seats, silently glad for no introductions. Mr Royce turned around and started to write on the board while the class broke out in chatter.

"Hi! My name's Alice!" The vampire practically bounced out of her seat as she talked to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey," I replied trying my best to be enthusiastic, "I'm Lara." I held my hand out and she shook it delicately.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting another coven around here... you should all come over to my family's house after school so we can do proper introductions! I'm sure Esme will love to have some guests over! So how many of you are there?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, there are five of us. There's myself, of course. Then there's Lillian and Sam. They're together.. Our _parents _for all intensive purposes are Kaliya and Joseph." I told her. "What about you?" I asked back.

"We have seven of us. There's myself and Jasper. We're together. Rosalie and Emmett, same there too and then there's-" She broke off for a millisecond "Edward." She finished. "Our parents are Carlisle and Esme."

I looked into her liquid topaz eyes. "I can't wait to meet them all!" I told her truthfully. We'd never actually met any other '_vegetarian'_ covens before.

"Why don't you join our table in the cafeteria at lunch time so we can all get acquainted?" She asked,

"Um-" I hesitated, not having an idea to what Lillian and Sam would have to say to it "Sounds great to me. I'm sure the rest of the family would be over the moon about meeting another coven!" I smiled at her and she flashed her perfect pearly white teeth at me and looked to the front of the class.

Sure enough Mr Royce turned around and started the class.

Surprisingly I was generally looking forward to meeting the 'Cullen's.' There was something about them besides them just being a fellow vegetarian coven.

_Brriing._

The bell went signalling the end of the day. _Finally._ I thought. Why couldn't school go faster? I let out a long sigh and walked out of the Gym.

I met with the rest of my family in the parking lot where we all got into my Ferrari. We were going to go home and meet up with Joseph and Kaliya before leaving for the Cullen's house.

We had sat with their coven during _lunch time. _We had learnt about them, but we were sure we'd learn so much more about them whilst being in their company for a whole evening.

Alice was very excitable and has a deep passion for shopping. Rosalie enjoys shopping to, however, she enjoyed mechanics. Jasper (Alice's mate) was the newest to their way of life but had been with them for over a century now. He enjoys literature. Emmett (Rosalie's mate) is the big brother of the coven, the teddy bear. His many hobbies include embarrassing people and something I'd rather not talk about; let's just say it involved two.

Then there's Edward. He was _gorgeous_ but he looked terribly sad. He never spoke just acknowledged us with a nod of the head and a glance from his eyes which had turned coal black since the morning. He kept himself to himself, when I'd tried to introduce myself he let slip something. A mumble... I didn't catch it. It was... weird.

We didn't go into details about ourselves, just our hobbies. We were to save the stories for our evening meeting.

When we got home Kaliya and Joseph where sat hand in hand on the furthest love seat. Joseph turned his head towards us,

"Hey kids. How was school?" He asked kindly. At this we all sat down and told him about our days and meeting the Cullen's at vampire speed. The agreed to joining them and within the hour we were on our way to the large mansion that we were given directions to.

Before we had even managed to get out of our cars Alice came bouncing our of the front door.

"Lara!" She practically screamed before dragging me out of the Ferrari and into a large friendly hug and then into the large house.

"Alice!" I complained as she dragged me along, the rest of my family following along behind me.

"No Lara. Carlisle and Esme are waiting inside and are dying to meet you!" She laughed and carried on dragging me into the large sitting room.

The walls were made of glass and the colours were natural and beautiful.

I sat down on the couch in the corner of the room along with Lillian and Neela. Ryan and Sam sat down opposite us and finally Kaliya and Joseph sat down on the love seat next to us.

Within seconds the whole Cullen family where in the room including a new, bright, beautiful, happy couple. Carlisle and Esme I presumed. They seemed like an almost younger version of Kaliya and Joseph, yet, more sophisticated.

"Joseph, yes?" Carlisle asked. Of course he would have heard rumours of him in hospital. Alice has told me he worked as a doctor in the local hospital.

"Yes, that's me. Carlisle Cullen right?" Carlisle nodded, "I've heard so much about you. A fantastic doctor I've heard."

"Well, you could say that I guess. It comes over time." Carlisle replied and let out a small chuckle under his breath.

"Let me introduce you to my family Joseph. This is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and my wife Esme." He pointed to each member of his family individually.

"Lovely to meet you." Joseph spoke kindly, "This is Sam, Lillian, Lara and _my _wife Kaliya." He too pointed to us individually with a gooey smile and a kiss on the lips to Kaliya. Emmett, the tall and burley one from the other side of the room made a fake spewing sound causing laughter around the room, even a chuckle from depressive Edward.

Carlisle sent a warm smile in each of our directions, hesitating on me. What was with this family... and me?

"So," Carlisle started, "Why don't you tell us about yourselves." He motioned towards the sofa where we all took a seat and began talking. I kept my head down and avoided eye contact with the family- there was something about them I just couldn't put my finger on. And it seemed that they were feeling exactly the same about me.

* * *

**Roses are red, violets are blue, my life's so much better when you review!**


	5. life and death story

**Heya guyz :D That was a quick update wasnt it? Well, it was for me! You can thank MillySian for that one :L **

**Okay, so this is a shorter chapter but I needed to fit this one in and it wouldn't have worked to make it much longer, but I promise, the next one weill be longer! Oh, and by the way. PLEASE if you are reading this please don't just read and then exit. PLEASE REVIEW. It really does make my day sooo much! Also don't just like subscribe or fav review at the same time. I love to hear your opinions and idea's!!**

**Disclaimer - You know the drill!**

* * *

**Chapter Five - Life and Death Story.**

**Lara Point Of View**

One by one we went to tell our stories. Kaliya went first.

"It was seventeen twenty nine, I was twenty seven and I loved my life. I had a husband and a child. My life was perfect. We, that is me and Dwight (my husband), couldn't wish for anymore, we had each other and our child Charlotte, we were so happy."

"Then, one year after our marriage Dwight fell ill and passed away within a week." Her face looked sad, her eyes glazed with venom. If she were still human I could just imagine the salty tears streaming down her cheeks.

"After he passed away I became close friends with someone named Alaska. We where '_Best buds' _and spent all our time together.

"I was a maid in her large mansion, however, one say when we met we started talking. It was different but we became close friends. I no longer worked as her maid but I lived with her for about half a year.

"That was when I found out her secret. She was a vampire.

"When she told me I remember passing out and regaining consciousness an hour or so later. When I awoke she kept repeating herself to me over and over again. '_I'm so, so, sorry Kal.... I'm really sorry.' _When I asked her whats she was sorry for she came out with two words.  
'_For this.'_

"I remember most clearly the blazing inferno that my body was during the change. It was awful. I wanted to be killed, to die. But no one would, _could, _kill me.

"I never mean Alaska again. I woke up in a room I had never seen before and before anyone could find me or even see me I jumped out the window and ran.

"I resisted my temptations for human blood and kept myself away from the rest of the world for two years. Just feeding of animals' blood from the local forest.

"Within a couple of years I found myself back in the human eye. I realised I never aged and had to move every five to ten years.

Hundreds of years later I found myself passing through Forks when a strong smell hit me. It was like... freesias and strawberries. I followed the scent and ended up at the scene of a crash.

"A large red Chevy truck had been drove into a tree and inside there was a young girl around 18. She was pass the point of being able to return to a normal human life, even if she had lived she would be paralysed for life.

" I couldn't let her stay like that. So I took her from the wrecked remains of the truck and to my large home that I owned in Seattle." She glanced in my direction,

"That's when I welcomed Lara into our world." Edwards's eyes widened and stared at me intensely. Alice almost looked like she was going to burst out into a huge smile but kept it back.

"R-Red Chevy?" Edward choked out.

The whole Cullen family exchanged glances as if they all knew something we didn't but only Alice understood, she was bouncing up and down in her chair with a huge grin on her face.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

"W-what? What's going on?" I was confused. I didn't understand anything at all.

"It all makes sense. The smell, the shield, the looks... oh god, oh Bella." He muttered. Slowly he got out of his chair and walked over to me. I was frozen. _What was he doing?_

He placed his hand to my cheek, I was stuck. My brain had so many questions running through it.

_Who's Bella? Why is he calling me Bella? What does he know that I don't? What's Alice so excited about?_

My body reacted before my brain. I stood up suddenly and kicked Edward off whilst screaming nonsense towards him. I needed to figure this out by myself. I ran to the door and kept running into the forest.

I sunk against a tree and let my mind wonder, in the distance I heard music playing. A piano. It was the lullaby I play.

_How did Edward know my lullaby? _

That was when it all came back to me. My human life came flooding back to me.

I'd never heard of it before, or if it was even possible. But somehow I was sucked into blackness and the word faded from around me.

* * *

**Okay, bit of a cliffie... sorry :D Just remember, you review and i'll update and then it won't stay on a cliffie for so long!!! Just remember that :D**

**Anyway, remember to review or send me a PM. Please don't just leave the story now, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And don't just click on fav story or subscribe, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Virtual cookies and milk for everyone who reviews!! Oh, and sorry if I havn't replied to your review.... I have had so many emails latly. I can't get to review to them all. I will try for the next batch :D**

**Thanksshhh xxx Lixy (Hollz) xoxo**

**HIT THE GREEN BUTTON UNDER THIS AND REVIEW / SAY HI OR JUST SAY NICE THINGS! :L Lol xxx**


	6. dream world

**Okayy! Heya Guyz. Not got much to say really.... Oh. Two POV's in this chapter ;)**

**Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer - You know da drill...**

* * *

**Chapter Six - Dream World.**

**Edwards Point Of View.**

_ Bella. She was my Bella. Beautiful Bella- My Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella._

For the first time in centuries I let my brain freely think her name. I let my fingers run smoothly over the ivory keys of my piano that sits in the corner of my room whilst my brain see whirred on, thinking about Bella.

_Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella._

I think about it now and it all makes sense. Her smell so familiar, the freesia's and strawberries. The mahogany hair, so beautiful. Her lips, her only fault, so small to humans, the top one being slightly larger than the other.

She was still living, or existing should I say. She was still moving around, taking the world in her stride. But she didn't remember me. She thought she was Lara, but she wasn't. If only she could remember so I could explain to her. I was, and still am, so sorry that I left her on her own. I should have known that even though she could get into so much trouble with me leaving her on her own would be even worse.

My thoughts kept running,

_Would she ever remember me? If she did would she ever forgive me for what I did? Would she still love me?_

I shook my head. It's my fault if she doesn't love me anymore. All she'll have to do is say and I'm on a plane to Italy. God only hopes that she still will. I stood up of the leather stool of the piano and walked over to the old bed and curled up.

I heard someone knocking on the door of my room.

"Edward? Edward? Can I come in?" Alice's sing song voice came through my door.

I didn't even get to reply and she came in.

"Oh, Edward." She whispered when she saw me curled up in a ball on the bed that we brought for Bella and never got rid of.

She came and sat by my side and held my hand in her dainty one. She gripped it hard.

"It's okay Edward. She'll forgive you. Don't worry." She whispered in my ear. I gave a smile to my all knowing sister. I knew never to bet against her.

Suddenly her eyes went wide, the sign that she was having a vision. You see, she can see into the future- thats her talent. My talent is to read others minds. I looked into hers and found myself watching the same vision as her.

_Bella was running through the forest outside our house and stopped at a large tree. She slid down it and sat on the floor looking up. _

_Suddenly her eyes went blank life Alice's when she has a vision. She was completely dazed out. Two seconds later her eyes closed and she fell to the side, she looked like she had fallen asleep- a sight I had not seen for over a century ago. But I knew she couldn't of fallen asleep. It wasn't possible in vampires._

Alice zoned out and at the same time so did I.

_Edward, Go!_ Alice's mental thoughts screamed at me. I didn't need anything else. I rose to my feet and ran into the forest at top speed trying to locate the love of my life.

Finally I located the magnificent smell that belonged to her. I chased after it faster than thought possible, even for a vampire. She was sprawled on the damp, cold floor of the forest.

Without thinking I swept her up into my arms and ran back to our large mansion. Alice had seen this and was waiting for me by the door, the rest of Bella's coven standing behind her. I could see by their no longer protected thoughts that Carlisle had explained everything to them.

"Edward get her upstairs, I'll keep everyone down here. I told Carlisle what's happening, he's waiting up there." Alice told me calmly.

"Will she be okay?" I asked,

"Yes." She replied back just as calmly as before. I let out a sigh of relief and carried on upstairs into the room that Carlisle once used as a library but more recently had changed into a medical office.

"Edward. Put her on the table." He instructed me as I entered the room. I placed her down gently.

"What happened Carlisle? Vampire's can't pass out right?" He looked at Bella and back at me.

"No Edward. You're right. They can't. But just remember that this is Bella we're talking about, you always used to say that's she's not normal." He smiled at me and let out a small chuckle,

"I suppose your right... but... why?" I questioned,

"I'm not sure Edward. I've never heard of such a situation, but I'm guessing she's remembered something. Maybe something from her human life..." _You. _He added silently.

"But... how does that explain how she's ended up like this Carlisle?" I questioned again, wanting to know the answer. Many vampires may remember little things from their human life sometimes; I'm sure none of them passed out on the spot.

"I'm not sure. I'm really not sure. All we can do is wait son." He told me. I nodded my head and walked towards the door and grabbed the chair that sat by it. I moved it over to the table in the centre of the room where Bella lay silently.

I ran my fingers through her long locks and moved my hand down her flawless cheek.

"I'm sorry Bella. I really am." I whispered in her ear gently.

She didn't move.

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View**

I was somewhere I had not been for over a century, in the world of dreams.

I was dreaming about my time with Edward as a human. I remembered first meeting him. I thought he hated me.

The way he balled up his fists and covered his mouth. The way he kept his distance from me in the first biology lesson that changed our lives forever.

I remembered the first time we talked. About the weather if I remembered rightly. I let out a mental laugh in my brain.

I remembered the way he saved me from the car that belonged to a boy in our year and school that came skidding towards me. Ready to squash me into Bella-pancakes.

I remember figuring out what he was, and still is. I remembered so much.

Our first kiss. My first visit to his house. Watching him play baseball. James, Laurent and Victoria. The Ballet studio. The fight. Edward saving me. Being in hospital. The prom and our dance. My eighteenth birthday. The accident with Jasper. The eventual break-up. Edward leaving me. Me crashing my car.

I had all my memories. I wasn't Lara, I was Isabella Swan. Eighteen years old (Appearance wise.)

I loved Edward Cullen. Hang on, scrap that, I LOVE Edward Cullen.

He is my life. My love and my hope.

I just hope he feels the same way for me to.

***

My dream state was fading now my memories where gone. I could hear someone speaking... Edward.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm Sorry." He kept repeating, sorrow in his voice. I tried to move, to sit up and hug him. TO tell him it's okay. I forgive him. I understand. I remember it all.

I tried I really did. But I failed... miserably.

I didn't know how long I would be like this, and I didn't know how long I _wanted _to be like this. But I knew to savour it, for this is likely to be that last time I spend in the world of my dreams.

***

Later, I don't know how much later I felt my senses awakening. It could have been minutes or hours. Days or weeks. Months or years, but whenever it was my eyes flew open and the first thing I saw was the love of my life.

His eyes widened,

"Bella?" He whispered, "Lara?" I didn't reply. I couldn't reply. He was dazzling me with his looks. It had been so long since I had seen him like this.

"Edward?" I whispered when I regained my voice... "Oh Edward!" I couldn't keep my excitement in. I jumped of the hard table I was laying on straight into his arms.

"Edward! I forgive you! I love you Edward. I remember everything and _never _would I stop loving you." I hugged him tight. He looked in shock at me and then hugged me back tight and started rocking me back and forth.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm so glad you forgive me. I love you so much." I don't know how long we sat hike that, wrapped in each other's embraces, but I _never _wanted it to stop.

However long later it might have been Edward whispered in my ear, "Everyone's waiting downstairs you know. We should go see them and tell them you're aright." I merely nodded and stood silently.

"Edward?" I asked,

"Yes Bella?" His eyes looked so joyful when he said my name, I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you."

"As do I." He leaned down to me and placed his soft lips on mine...

* * *

**A/N Fluff! Lovey Dovey. Everyone's happy :D YAY! Lol. Okay, well.... piing ;D**

**Roses are red and some are white, give me reviews and i'll update tonight!**

**Oh, and Btw, really, don't just subscribe or fav... leave me a message! It really makes my day!!! Lixy xoxo / Hollz xoxo / Hol xoxo :L Tell me what you think I should keep myself as.... (Btw, I prefer Lixy... so ya know :D)**

**HIT THE GREEN BUTTON!**


	7. one year on

**Eloo ;) Lol. Wow. I'm like, updating everyday! Go me :D Lol. Thankyou SOOO much for all your reviews! I got loads of them and I was so happy. Honestly, i go hypo when I get just one review! Lol. Anywaysh, here you are, chappie seven!!**

**Disclaimer - Yea Yea, all belongs to SM, I own nothing. A girl can wish though.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven -One Year Later**

**Bella Point Of View**

Love - Especially, devoted attachment to, or tender or passionate affection for, one of the opposite sex. That's how I feel for Edward. We're deeply in love.

It's been a year since I moved to Forks and remembered my human life, remembered Edward.

Tomorrow would be the biggest day of our life. We would be marrying. Once we had explained everything to everyone it came to the time when we had to talk about the events that happened one hundred years ago. It was around a week after that that Edward proposed.

_Flashback – _

"_Isabella Marie Swan, I love you." Edwards dazzling face looked up at me and he fell to one knee gracefully._

"_Would you take my hand in marriage?" My eyes widened. He asked me to marry him. I started to hyperventilate. He wanted to marry me!!_

"_Edward. I would be honoured to marry such an amazing vampire." He took out a small box and took out a beautiful ring and placed it on my finger. He stood up and pulled me up into a giant hug. Our lips touched and I pulled him in closer. _

_It was the best kiss of my life. Ever._

_End flashback-_

So tomorrow would be the big day. We had spent the last year planning everything down to the last minute detail. The guests, the venue, the flowers, the honeymoon. Well, actually Edward had planned the whole honeymoon. It was to be my surprise

Alice had a large say in the wedding. She was so exited! She wouldn't shut up about it. We had been on thousands of shopping trips. _Literally. _We had picked out an amazing dress. It was perfect.

It's Ivory coloured, strapless and has beautiful bead working on the bust. I love it. I goes right down to the floor and really shows of my perfect curves. I can't wait to wear it tomorrow.

I was sat on my bed earlier looking at my beautiful dress when a light knock came on my door.

"Bella? Alice's here." Lillian's voice came from the other side of the door. I had not abandoned the coven when I remembered. I stuck with them all the way. My other family you could say. I now have two. My two mothers; Esme and Kaliya, my two fathers; Carlisle and Joseph and all my siblings; Lillian, Alice, Neela, Rosalie, Sam, Jasper, Ryan and Emmett. I love them all so much.

So anyway. I stuck around with my coven spending as much time with them as possible. My attic bedroom for one has been changed into an attic bedroom for two as Edwards at the Cullen's house has too. We split our time as evenly as possible between our two families, however, we have purchased a small cottage located a mile out of Forks. That's our _own_ home.

So, as the tradition goes, I have to stay away from Edward today. Possibly the hardest challenge in my time as a vampire, but that does not mean I can't see his family. So Alice was coming over to run through the events of tomorrow with me, yet again.

So we sat for hours on end talking about my hair and my make-up. Telling me about what guests are coming and who are not. What guests have arrived and what guests have not. What time we're meeting up. How I'm getting there and what time she'll be arriving to go over all of this again and to sort out my hair and make-up. Heaven forbid.

She only left around half an hour ago. This time I've spent contemplating my future with Edward. My forever and ever as Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Or Just Bella Cullen. Wow.

I still don't believe it though. I'm going to be with Edward for eternity. Just how I'd always wanted it to be.

* * *

**Edwards Point Of View**

I was having a hard time believing it. Tomorrow I would be marrying the love of my life. Tomorrow I would be marrying Bella.

One year after I proposed and finally the time is almost here. I honestly cannot wait!

It's not like me to get all excited but I honestly am, well, unless Jaspers messing with me. I tuned into his thoughts to see...

_Wow, Edwards... really excited and kind of worried. So is Alice. Oh my, I don't think I can handle this. Wow! Help! I'm getting really excited! I got to get out of here!_

I let out a small laugh.

"Edward! Are you reading my thoughts again?" Jasper screamed from somewhere outside of the house.

"Yes." I replied, knowing he'd hear me easily.

_Stupid mind reading vampire! _He thought.

I'd spent my whole day wondering what Bella would be doing without me, she's never without me for more than a minute, a whole day without me can't be good for her.

I wondered and decided I would go and look at her, just to check if she was okay.

"OH NO YOU DON'T EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!" My pixie little sister screamed at me from the floor below.

_Stupid, little, future seeing pixie! _I screamed mentally.

I heard her come into my room and she found me in that same position she found me one year ago after just finding out about Lara really being Bella.

"Oh Edward. She's fine and from what I can see tomorrow will be perfect. Honestly. You should know better than to bet against me." She told me in her soft voice.

"I know, I know. I just can't help worrying, you know?"

"Yes Eddie. I know." A small smile formed on her lips and she ran from the room. I let a small growl escape my lips. _No one_ calls me Eddie!

I chased after her leaving all worries about tomorrow behind.

* * *

**A/N So, there you are. :D I hope you liked this chapter.I have an idea for how its going to end, but I didn't know how to get there, so, this will take up the couple of chapters it will take to get to the exiting part. Mwu Hu Ha Ha!!!**

**I'll update soonies xxx**

**Lixy xoxo**


	8. big day

**A/N At last. I'm updating! Yays! Sorry i've had a little trouble on this chapter but, at last, here it is. It's the Big Day! Meep! Not much to say really... Oh! I know what to say. I put a picture of Bella's wedding dress on my profile! Go check it out please and I will also be posting a picture of the bridesmaid dresses as soon as I have posted this chapter. :D Anywayss...**

**Disclaimer - Do I Own Twilight? No. Do I Wish I Did? Yes :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Big Day**

**Bella's Point Of View**

The day was finally here. I didn't believe it was here. I had to keep telling myself so that I didn't think that it was real.

_Today I'm marrying Edward. Today I'm marrying Edward. Today I'm marrying Edward._

I _really _didn't believe it. I was marrying possibly the best looking man in the world. Scrap that. I was marrying _the _best looking man in the world. (**A/N Not in my opinion. Just in Bella's. Emmett has to be the best :P) **

"Bella? Are you ready?" Alice stood beside me in her bridesmaid dress with Neela, Lillian and Rosalie. They looked stunning in their baby blue dresses with the frills on the left side by the leg.

"Yeah." I whispered. I wasn't regretting anything.

I heard the music starting inside and I felt Joseph grab my hand and squeezed it encouragingly. He was to walk my down the aisle today because my father was long gone. I knew that.

The doors to the Cullen's large living room opened and I saw an amazing sight.

The usual love seats and sofas that filled the room where gone and replaced with beautiful, cream padded, benches. Beside each bench was a bouquet of beautiful forget-me-nots, lilacs, passion flowers and red roses. I thought of all of their meanings.

Forget-me-nots - Remember me forever

Lilacs – First Love

Passion Flowers – Passion

Red Roses – Passionate Love

The flowers described our love perfectly. We would remember each other forever because we have forever together. First love; exactly what we where and still are, we had never loved anyone before each other. Passion; something we shared between each other and passionate love- Explains itself.

I took my eyes off the flowers and looked straight ahead and saw a sight that almost made me stop in my tracks.

Edwards slowly turned around to look at me his eyes full of love. His hair was styled normally- messy and godly. In his tux there was two words to describe him.

Greek god.

If I thought he was good looking in jeans and a plain grey t-shirt I was shocked now. He was wearing a simple black tux and tie with a plain white shirt. He could have been straight off a model agency poster. He wasn't though, he was here to marry me. Me of all people!

It could have been minutes, it could have been years but eventually I reached the end of the aisle and Joseph placed my hand in Edwards. I looked him iin the eyes and I just couldn't help it.

I reached up slowly and kissed him on the lips, he didn't push me away but pulled me in. Our lips and tongues moved in sync.

"Cut it our! Wait 'til _after _the wedding before you start that mushy business!" Emmett yelled from within the many rows of benches. I pulled of slowly and gave Edward a smile that he returned.

"If you're ready..." spoke the man from beside us who was to wed us. I turned and looked to see who it was and I recognised his as Eleazar from the Denali coven; another 'vegetarian' coven from Alaska.

"Yeah... we're ready." I said quietly and smiled at him.

"If you're sure.' He started and looked up to talk to the small crown of all vampires that had turned up for our wedding.

"Today we are here to witness the marriage of Isabella Marie Swan Traveller and Edward Anthony Mason Cullen-" He carried on talking about what marriage means but I was to absorbed by looking into Edwards's beautiful eyes to listen.

Suddenly Eleazar got my attention, good thing vampires can follow more than one thing at a time.

"To have and to hold;  
from this day forward;  
for better, for worse,  
for richer, for poorer,  
in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish,  
till death us do part" I spoke clearly and surprisingly confidently.

Edward replied the same back to me and sent yet another of my favorite smiles in my direction.

That was when Jasper got up and brought over the rings. I took my ring first and took my turn to place it on Edward's finger.

"With my body I honor you,  
all that I am I give to you,  
and all that I have I share with you,  
within the love of God,  
Father, Son and Holy Spirit."

He then took his ring for me and placed it on my finger and repeated his vows.

"With my body I honor you,  
all that I am I give to you,  
and all that I have I share with you,  
within the love of God,  
Father, Son and Holy Spirit."

I smiled warmly to him and he replied with another of his lopsided smiles that make me melt.

Eleazar finally spoke up. "I now proclaim you husband and wife for eternity."

I couldn't hold it in any longer; I practically leaped into my husband's arms and lifted my lips to his. Our lips moved with each other and he slowly pulled away and whispered in my ear "I love you Mrs. Cullen." I replied softly;

"I like the sound of that Mr. Cullen." He smiled again and brought his lips back down to mine shortly before carrying me out bridal style up to his bedroom and placed me on the bed and climbed on top of me.

"How I love you..." we both said at the same time and finally I got my old human wish.

* * *

**A/N Okay. I really hope you liked this. I'm not too sure whether I like this chapter too much but I hope you guys like! Remember to check out my profile for pictures and review for a quicker update.**

**Roses are red, violets are blue, the quicker I'll update when you review!**

**Lots of love,**

**Lix xoxo**


	9. authors note

**HOLLAYYYS'S AWESOME AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

**Yo me little fan fiction readers :) It's Hollllllaaayyyyy x I know this isn't a proper chapter or anything but I needed to post this.**

**I is on the search for a Beta :D Yes, I am. I am looking for someone who has the time to check over my chapters, someone I can rely on to do things on time and someone who is really nice!**

**Personally I would prefer someone who possibly has MSN so that I can send my documents over sharing folders of something of the like. Then I can also have a nice chat with them... I talk a lot :D Maybe also someone who is from the UK so that they understand my spellings. Not that I have anything wrong with American people. I'm fine if you want to be my BETA too. **

**I also have one other preference... don't be someone to old, I have nothing against older people or anything like that but myself I'm still pretty young and I don't know how I'd feel trying to get along with anyone older than about... 20? I'm not a pervert, please don't think that honesly, you've seen my picture? Thats me. I'm still young.**

**So yes, I need a BETA :D If you're up for the job then could you leave me a PM and I'll see how many people I get who ask me about it. I will pick the best out of the people that message me but don't be downhearted if I don't pick you, if the one I choose if awful I'll go back over the e-mails!**

**Don't be nervous to put yourself in for it, I'm not scary don't worry. If anything I'm very hyper, kind and slightly mad. No need to be scared of me. I don't bite (Mwu hu ha ha)**

**So yeah, leave me you're PM'S and I will get back to you.**

**Thank-you and I will be updating soon, in fact I have already wrote the next chapter. This will probably come up on Thursday (My birthdayyy!) so you only have a couple of days to wait. That chapter will hopefully be the last one without a BETA!**

**I'd also like to take this oppotunity to thank every single person who has EVER reviewed on this story. I love every single one of you so much. I honestly am so glad that I have had certian people follow it right from the prolouge. It's so shocking and totally awesome. I don't know how to describe how much I thank you for it!!**

**Lots of cyber, friendly, totally not stalkerish or pervertedish love,**

**Hollayy (Lixy, Lix, Hollz, Holly...)**

**SEND ME YOUR PM'S :D**


	10. war

**A/N Mwu hu ha ha. I'm updating... and on my birthday! Wahoo! I'M OLDER YAY! But only like six people on fan fiction know how old I actually am now. And I'm not going to make that anymore any day soon :P**

**Anyway, you should feel privileged to have me update on such a special day. You better review for this, I'll count them as mini presents**

**Anyway, there was my birthday A/N and I hope you enjoy this very short chapter. I don't have much time on my hands as I hope you appreciate.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten – War**

**Bella's Point Of View**

"Oh god. Bella." The all Quileute werewolf boy I recognised as my best friend from my human life stood in the forest in front of me.

I was in pure shock. I didn't know much about werewolves but I knew that when they stopped phasing they carried on ageing and living a normal life. I would have thought he would have stopped by now, over one hundred years later. Seems not though.

"J-Jacob. I mean- wow." I stuttered.

He just looked at me in awe as I walked forward, as I stepped towards him.

Beside me I could feel Edwards prescience but he stood as hard as rock, as still as a statue. He didn't even try to stop me as I walked straight towards vampires' mortal enemy.

I took one step at a time, deep breaths on each one.

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

I know that I don't need to breathe at all but I felt; just for those few moments, human again. I felt I had to breathe to live. Like I needed the air.

I soon regretted the breathing now, the stench of wet dog was terrible, almost unbearable.

After many steps I reached in. I didn't need him to talk to tell his emotions, they showed themselves across his face.

I could see the confusion, probably thinking

'_Where the hell did she come from? I thought she was dead?!?' _I heard Edward whisper behind me,

"No kidding me?..." I guess my guess at what he was thinking then was close to right.

I could also see the awe that plastered his face. Sure, I'm pretty certain I look a little different than last time he saw me. I was human then.

I have to admit; I probably had the same awe on my face.

With my heightened sense's since becoming what I am I could see his features clearly. I never knew how beautiful he really was. He had flawless skin and perfect pearly white teeth with deep, beautiful eyes.

I was surprised that people of both my kind and his didn't see out similarities. Beautiful on the outside and, I like to believe, on the inside. Even if only on 'vegetarian' vampires.

"Wow Bella. Umm... you've changed..." He choked out.

"No kidding?" I laughed.

He laughed back and threw his arms around me and pulled me into a bear hug that almost rivalled Emmett's.

I'm not really sure how long we stayed entwined in each other's arms for. Seconds? Minutes? Possible even hours. It just felt so right.

If I ignored the smell everything better that 'just right' it felt good. The extreme heat of his body onto my cold, stone, body felt almost refreshing. If only slightly uncomfortable.

We didn't break up until a slight clearing of the throat broke us up that came from within the forest. At first I suspected Edward.

I spun around quickly to see if Edward still stood behind me but he hadn't moved an inch. Not at all. He was still standing in a position of shock by the patio door.

I turned back around to see another tall figure emerging from the forest.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On. Here?" He asked, looking me up and down. "Don't tell me this is _the _Bella?" There was silence.

"Oh my gosh. Jacob?" He asked and Jacob turned around slowly to face him.

"Yes Seth?" He growled.

"Phase." The stranger stated simply. He turned to face me, "We'll be back in a minute."

Jacob just followed him into the forest. I heard them phase, I heard Edward growl, I heard them phase back and come back into the garden.

"I hope you heard that Edward." Jacob spoke deeply. "We know what's happened. You came back; you bit her, on our land. You changed her didn't you? You broke the treaty." I was in shock, he though Edward changed me?

I tried to force out an answer, to tell him Edward had nothing to do with my change. It was all an accident. It was Kaliya.

"You know what this means leeches? This is war."

Edward and I just gasped. We couldn't get the words out before the two Quileute's ran off. I heard the patio doors open and out ran Alice followed by all the Cullen's and my entire old coven.

"What's happened Bella? Everyone's future has just gone black."

* * *

**A/N Hehe.. Jacobs got the wrong idea. Whatever happened to getting the facts right first? Talk about jumping to conclusions...**

**Anyway, as much as I hate Jacob, I'm not going to kill him off yet though.... maybe later.**

**:D Anyway, as it's a special day I have things to get to. I will update soon, even sooner with reviews :D Please send them in along with some nice PM's :D**

**Cya laters x]**

**THE NOW OLD (Well, not really... still very young) LIXY :D XOXO**


	11. questions

**A/N - Hello lil humans :) Okay, so I know... It's been over a week scince my last update... but here is the next chapter :P I also wanna say a big well done to _twilightgirl81193 (Lucy) _who out of all the people that applied won the job as my new beta. She pointed out some really good things on this chapter so a big thanks to her :)**

**Disclaimer - Me no ownies... lalalala... you know the drill by now.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven - Questions**

**Bella's POV**

"He what?" Alice said, shocked. Edward had just explained what had just happened outside with the two werewolves, she didn't see any of it coming. That confused her.

"Yes. The other boy, Seth, thought that one of us had changed Bella a long time ago and never let them know, therefore that means we broke the treaty. Breaking the treaty means war." Edward explained.

"But, we never did anything!" Alice was annoyed now.

"Yes, we know that Alice, but that's what they thought. Nothing will stop them now, you have to understand that."

"So what. Now we have to fight them? I can't even see our futures when we're near them. We might as well all be dead!"

"Correction Alice. We are dead." Emmett laughed. Trust him to think this is funny.

"Alice? Did you say you couldn't see anything when the werewolves were around?" Carlisle asked, ignoring Emmett's remark.

"No Carlisle. I can't see a thing."

"Hmm... that's weird. What is it like when you try to see a human's future?" He pondered.

"Well, it's not as clear as a vampire's future. I've never been sure why though."

"I think I might have a theory on that."

"Carlisle," I started "Your theories are very interesting but right now I think we're all a little bit more worried about being killed off one by one by a group of werewolves."

"Yes. Sorry Bella." Carlisle apologised.

Edward started talking to the rest of the group including all of the Cullen coven and the Traveller coven about the treaty, right down to the smallest detail.

"Basically they could come and attack us any time now?" Kaliya asked.

"Basically... yes. Any of us." Edward replied.

"Well let's go get them first then, let's go kick some ass!" Emmett butted in.

_Is he the only one who was actually looking forward to this?_ I thought.

"So, this is like... war, eh?" Lillian asked.

"I suppose so." Carlisle said.

"Look, everyone. This is all my fault." I butted in.

"How is this your fault Bella?" Joseph asked.

"It just is. I should go sort this out, tell them the truth. Say the Cullen's never did anything to me. It was completely different."

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. You have done nothing wrong and if you went to sort it out they would just kill you first. Then if you got killed they would just kill all of us. You need to stay with us. We can sort this out, whether it means we have to fight with them or not." I just sighed at Edward. Why did he have to find a way to get me out of everything?

Well, it's not like I could ever refuse him anyway.

For the first time Jasper spoke up, "I can train you with some good fighting techniques. I can't be sure they'll work on the werewolves though. I'm only really trained when fighting newborns."

"That would be great Jasper." Sam spoke. "I know some fighting techniques too. Before I found the rest of my coven I was a nomad and I had a few encounters with some werewolves. Together I'm sure we can win if it comes to fighting."

"Wow. I never knew that Sam." I honestly admitted.

"I don't want to brag." Sam laughed, creating a few more laughs around the room and spirits lightened.

"So, do we get to go kick some ass?" Ryan asked, a smile playing on his lips. Everyone smiled back and replied,

"Hell yeah!"

Except me. I was going to have to kill my best friend, and that hurt me. That hurt me beyond words. I didn't know whether I would ever be able to do it.

_Could I hurt Jacob? _I had already done that really, the main question was,

_Could I kill him? _

No.

* * *

**JACOBS POV**

"So, let me get this right. Bella isn't dead. Bella is a bloodsucker. Edward changed her?" Sam asked.

"Yes. They broke the treaty." Sam looked around the room, a typical sign of him thinking something over.

He stood up and walked over to the fireplace in the lounge of his and Emily's house. He leaned up against it.

"So, I guess this means we have to fight right?"

"Why are you asking me Sam? You're the alpha of this pack." There was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the pack who were pigging out on Emily's homemade cakes.

"Well, I guess this is war then." He basically declared.

"I guess it is." I choked out.

I didn't know whether I could do it though.

I didn't know if I could kill Bella, hurt Bella.

No, I couldn't.

* * *

**A/N - Tada. Short and sweet. I hope you appreciate that this is only a filler chapter and that the next one will be hopefully a lot longer and more detailed. I also need your opinions, i have had loads of people say 'Kill Jacob.' Should I?**

**Anyway, please review, the more reviews I get, the longer the chapter AND the quicker it comes. However I do have tests week after next so I will be very busy.....**

**Hollyyy xoxo**


	12. the hardest act

**Hello my little froggies :) Hehe, I love froggies... they are so green and... yeah. Be warned - Long A/N ahead....**

** Right anyway, here is chapter Twelve of Bring Back The Memories. I had someone PM me and ask how long this story will go on for. To be quite honest I'm not sure. Originally I had thirteen chapters planned but on the course of writing the story changed plot slightly, and slightly more, and then a bit more. So I'm really not sure how long this story will go on for, I would like your ideas on where you want this story to lead and how you want it to end and how long you want it to be. **

**So if you would like to see a happy ending tell me, if you want a really unhappy ending, tell me. If you want me to leave the ending open for a future sequal, just tell me.**

**Other news, another big thankyou to my awesome beta, Lucy. Thanks for your help on this chapter again. A note to people who are reading my other stories. I am still re-writing chapters of 'What If?' as much as possible. I have re wrote about another 2 or 3 chapters and they will be up soon.**

** 'Over the rainbow' well, I'm having troubles with this story. If you have idea's please tell because I really don't want to give up. I don't believe in giving up. 'You Found Me' readers... I know where this is going, I just havn't found the time to type up the chapters while writing these and revising for my upcoming exams.**

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter to 'Daddy's Little Cannibal' (Stephanie). Stephanie was unfortunatly involved in a drunk driving incident on the 8th of June and even more unfortunatly she passed away after this incident. I didn't know her personally, I just knew her as a really amazing fanfiction author who's works I enjoyed very much. **

**This chapter is not very emotional but I would still like to dedicate this chapter to her and I would like everyone just to spend a moment remembering the amazing author that she was because I believe that every author on fanfiction leaves their mark on all of us and everyones stories. Thankyou.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, everything Twilight related belongs to the overly amazing Stephanie Meyer. How I wish I would write like her.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve - The Hardest Act.**

**Jacob POV**

_No. I can't do this. I can't kill her. I can't fight her. Vampire or not, I still love her. I can't. I just can't._

**Bella POV**

_No. I can't do this. I can't kill him. I can't fight him. Enemy or not, I still love him. I can't. I just can't._

_I can't._

_I can't._

_I can't._

_I can't._

_I may not love him as much as I do Edward, but he was my best friend. He means so much to me. It may have been a long time ago, but he still feels like a brother, or a best friend. Part of me._

They were my thoughts back when I first knew we were really going to have to fight, to have a war. I just knew I couldn't fight Jacob. Deep down I still loved him, not in the same way I love Edward but... I don't know.

Love is a strong word but can be used in so many different ways. Deep, romantic kind of love. Love towards parents and family and then there's the love you feel towards your friends. To me they are all as important to each other and every other one.

I felt friend like love to Jacob, nothing more. Fighting him was just something I couldn't bring myself to do.

"Bella? Bella! Snap out of it. Please Bella. Are you okay?" I must have been staring deep into space when Edward snapped me out of my trance. He was sat next to me, his strong arms round my shoulders.

"Sorry Edward. I was just... thinking." I said, raising my head to his and placing my lips onto his for a brief moment. Even if it only lasted for a few seconds the sparks that were there when I first met the love of my life were still there.

"Bella, please" He pleaded, "Tell the truth. Are you okay?" His voice was laced with concern, his eyes flooded with worry. I still found it so hard to believe he was mine, forever. However long our forever may be.

"Yes Edward. I'm fine," I lied through my teeth, hoping my lying techniques were better than those I possessed in my human life, "I just need time to get my head around things."

"I understand Bella. I really do. We have to be ready though, the wolves could invade at any moment." I just looked at his eyes and looked around again. I didn't want him to see the pain I'm sure that filled my eyes.

"Edward, I'm just going to go for a walk into the forest. I promise to be safe. I can kick some werewolf ass." I fake laughed. If only he knew that my emotions were completely the opposite of those I were portraying.

"Bella, please. I don't want you out there alone. I love you. If you got hurt buy anyone- or _anything_, I wouldn't be able to _exist_ without you. It's really not safe-"

"Please Edward, I love you too but I think I just need some time alone. I'll shout or something if I need help. Alice will see my future go black. You'll read their thoughts, just please Edward."

He sighed, deep in thought. He turned back to me, "Go, don't be long or I _will_ come after you. Be safe my love." He brought his lips back down to mine and we spent a moment with no worries, in total bliss.

I stood slowly off the couch and made my way to the door of the Cullen house. I could hear my old coven upstairs, talking to each other and making plans. I could hear the rest of the Cullen's mirroring their actions in the same room.

I could hear Jaspers voice over them all. He was directing them with techniques he used to fight off newborns with in his early vampire life. He was comparing the abilities of a newborn to those of a werewolf and the best ways to get them down or kill them.

"So Jasper, you're saying that the best way to take 'em down is to-" I heard Sam asking, but I blocked out the rest.

No, I couldn't take the talk of killing, I had to get out of this place. The fresh air would be refreshing, even if I didn't need it.

I opened the door and walked over to the large forest that surrounded the house. I walked deeper and deeper, following random trees and little trails of leaves.

I watched the birds glide effortlessly and elegantly through the trees, landing on one branch and flying to another, chirping happily as they fly along. Watching the small bugs crawl over logs and take their time to bite through the many leaves on the forest floor.

I carried on walking until I found myself at a memorable spot, a spot that made such a difference to my life. It was the tree I found when I first remembered everything, that time I remembered Edward. When I found true love again.

I held myself close to the tree, my head facing the grey, dull sky that (for once) was not raining. My back curved into the shape of the tree and I let my thoughts wonder, see where they would take me. See if they would give me an answer of any form.

"You can act sad, you can act angry, but happy is the hardest act of all." I said to no one, to myself.

"Yes," A familiar voice from somewhere in the forest rung, hoarse, deep but quiet, "It is."

* * *

**Now, who might that be? Anyway, please review, I really love your reviews, they make me so happy. Also, want to become my friend? Just drop me a PM, I'm really up for making some new friends, I find it great fun :) Also, I'm searching for some new nicknames.... I don't know why... but still. :)**

**Please Review x**

** Hollllyyyyx **

**CLICK ON THAT GREEN BUTTON, IT'S MAGIC. :)**


	13. confrontations

**Helllloooooooo. :) Holly is back! Mwu Hu Ha Ha! Anyway, here is chapter thirteen. I don't really have much to say I don't think... just thankyou to my beta Lucy xD She didn't change much with this chapter but we still spoke for ages on MSN :) Great fun. I'm always a little scary on MSN.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own.... a mug... not Twilight. :L**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Bella's POV.

"J-Jacob?" I stuttered. I knew it was him, not only did I recognise his voice, but his scent was over throwing.

Appalling? Yes. The scent of wet dog filled my nose, hitting me violently. A scent that is If I were able to, I would throw up.

Familiar? Yes, the scent from before, from just recently, was the one that hit me. It was the scent of my best friend, well, if he even saw me as that anymore.

"Bella." He stated simply. No emotion, just blank. Like he was an empty shell, all contents missing. Nothing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Are you here to kill me? To _rid _Forks of all vampires? To create a war?" I snapped, raising my eyebrows.

"I'm here to ask _you_ something Bella. Something I wish I had asked you so many times before... _Why? _Why Bella, why? You're now a monster. You're a bloodsucking leech!" He anything but shouted.

"Jacob, I didn't get much of a say in what happened. How I ended up." I shouted back, equally as loud, my liquid topaz eyes widening.

"Yes, Bella. You did. You asked him to do this to you; you wanted him back after what he done to you! What, may I ask, where you thinking?" I could see him shaking, I was hoping he wouldn't phase. I didn't want to have to handle that with him.

"Me and you Bella. We could have been perfect! I have never met anyone that I have loved more than you. Never, ever, EVER Bella! NEVER!"

"Jacob. Please Jacob. Just listen to me, you need to get your facts right!"

"What facts Bella?? What, you didn't ask him to be like this, some random leech just bit you and out came you?? Huh?!?"

"Yes Jacob! That's just it!"

"No Bella. It isn't. You're lying. I don't care anymore. So what, I love you. I need to get over you one day, I will make you suffer. I won't kill you; I love you far too much for that. I will make you suffer though."

Fear flooded my body. What could he do that could hurt me more that killing me. Oh...

"I will kill your 'family' one by one. You will have to so face the pain of losing them. You will have to live with that for the rest of your dammed existence. Could you live with that Bella? COULD YOU?"

"No Jacob." I tried to stay calm, I didn't want to show him the fear that had made home in my rock hard body.

"I couldn't. That is why killing my family, my friends, would make no difference. I would come begging to you to kill me anyway. If you wouldn't do that I would go to Italy, to the Volturi. I would ask them to kill me."

His face hardened at my words.

"They would kill me anyway. Do you see what? Your plan of bringing down everything that matters in my life may work for minutes but would break in the time it would take me to commit the closest a vampire can to suicide."

That was it. All traces of acting, or emotion, of past love, of past friendship, had gone. This was going to be war.

The war that had been declared would be starting soon. I was ready.

"You know what Jacob Black? I didn't think I would be able to kill you, to fight you. I can now. You have hurt me with your words. Edward means more to me than you ever will. Good luck." I sneered the last two words.

I turned my back on my once friend, my now enemy, and walked away. I heard a ripple in the air as he formed, his scent increased and a deep growl from behind.

I turned around slowly to see the russet wolf I had seen so many years ago.

Instead of protecting me, he was charging right at me. He was in for the kill.

My best friend wanted me dead.

From that moment, seeing him charge towards me, ready for murder, I knew I no longer cared for him. I was ready to fight. I knew this confrontation that started as a small argument would not end pretty.

"Bella! I can hear him! Alice said your future went black!" Shouted Edward, who I didn't even know had entered the small clearing.

He ran beside me and stopped, seeing Jacob poised and ready for kill. Edward growled and leaped in front of me to defend.

"That's it dog." He snarled.

"You're on, _leech_."

* * *

**Yeah, short chapter, I know. I'll try and make some longer, I just.. I dunno, I can't write long chapters really. They sound weird. I will try one day though!**

**For now, review and I shall concider making my chapter over lets say... 2000 words? Okay, review, review, review, review.....**


	14. confrontations JPOV

**Please, please, please, please, don't kill me! I know I haven't updated in the longest time and I can't really think of many excuses apart from a slight bit of writers block, a busy schedule and I went on holiday for a week so i have been pretty busy. **

**I do have some good news... but to some people it could be be bad news I guess. I have finished typing all of the chapters of Bring Back The Memories. After this chapter there is one more chapter then the Epilouge. I find this really sad, I DON'T WANT TO FINISH... Hence the reason I left it open for a sequal!!!!!!! EPP! I will update you on the sequal when this is all finished though! Anyway, enough with my talk, lets get on with the chapter and if I can get enough reviews I may update again tonight or tomorrow :) If not then you'll have to wait!!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, depressing, I know.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen - Confrontation JPOV

I couldn't stand it anymore.

_I can't let them live. I'll make them suffer._

I ran deep into the forest hoping for some space. Hoping to prepare to attack them. My emotions, they were all over the place. I may have well had been Bipolar since I had found Bella again.

_I love her, I hate her. I want her, I detest her. I love her, hate the rest of them. _

I stood with my back against the tree by the small entrance into the clearing in the forest. I hung my head low. I took a deep breath to find myself smelling the sickly sweet scent of a vampire. Just one.

I sniffed deeper to pick up the trace of freesias. I knew who it was.

"You can act sad, you can act angry, but happy is the hardest act of all." I heard the familiar chime of Bella's voice break through the air in the forest of Forks.

"Yes," I kept my voice as quiet as possible as it rung through the forest. "It is."

"J-Jacob?" She stuttered. I didn't know why she was asking if it was me. It was obvious wasn't it. Well, at least I thought it was.

"Bella." I stated, not showing the tiniest bit on emotion. I didn't want to show what I was really here for, that I wasn't here for a friendly chat. I was here to end it all, all the fighting and arguing. So maybe to end the age long war between the Cullen's and Quileute's.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me. "Are you here to kill me? To _rid _Forks of all vampires? To create a war?" She snapped, raising up her eyebrows.

"I'm here to ask _you_ something Bella. Something I wish I had asked you so many times before... _Why? _Why Bella, why? You're now a monster. You're a bloodsucking leech!"

"Jacob. Please Jacob. Just listen to me, you need to get your facts right!" She pleaded with me.

"What facts Bella?? What, you didn't ask him to be like this, some random leech just bit you and out came you?? Huh?!?"

"Yes Jacob! That's just it!"

"No Bella. It isn't. You're lying. I don't care anymore. So what, I love you. I need to get over you one day, I will make you suffer. I won't kill you; I love you far too much for that. I will make you suffer though."

Fear flooded her face. She knew deep down I would never kill her. She knew I would make her suffer and I would kill everyone close to her. That way I would never be responsible for her death, she would cause her own.

"I will kill your 'family' one by one. You will have to so face the pain of losing them. You will have to live with that for the rest of your dammed existence. Could you live with that Bella? COULD YOU?"

"No Jacob." I could see she was trying as hard as possible to keep and brave and calm face. I could see right through the mask though, I could see the pain bubbling underneath it. I actually enjoyed seeing it.

"I couldn't. That is why killing my family, my friends, would make no difference. I would come begging to you to kill me anyway. If you wouldn't do that I would go to Italy, to the Volturi. I would ask them to kill me." She continued and my face hardened.

"They would kill me anyway. Do you see what? Your plan of bringing down everything that matters in my life may work for minutes but would break in the time it would take me to commit the closest a vampire can to suicide."

That was it, I could see it in her eyes. She was ready to fight. Ready to take down any walls we had been fighting around for as long as we could remember. She wanted me dead now for she cared for her family more than her friends.

"You know what Jacob Black? I didn't think I would be able to kill you, to fight you. I can now. You have hurt me with your words. Edward means more to me than you ever will. Good luck." She sneered, her voice full with venom. Not something I was used to hearing from Bella.

She turned her back on me and started to walk away. I could feel the anger rising in me and in seconds I heard the ripping of the clothes that I wore and I phased into my giant wolf form. She wouldn't leave here without a fight and she knew that.

This small _confrontation_ would turn into the final war and, if I had my way, it would not end pretty,

"Bella!" I heard a new voice enter the clearing and I looked up to see and to smell Edward Cullen. Someone I couldn't stand. Not ever. "I can hear him! Alice said your future went black!" He shouted.

He ran beside Bella and held her close. He moved his eyes to look directly at me and growled deeply as he jumped in front of Bella. Ready to do anything to defend her.

"That's it dog." He snarled.

"You're on, _leech_."

* * *

**A/N Uh oh, I thinkest you need to review so you can find out what happens next, oui??**

**Once again I'm sorry the update has been so slow but it's almost over now *Lets tear slip down cheek* and all the updates will come faster with your reviews!**

**You see that green button???  
Click it!  
IT'S MAGIC!**


	15. the save

**Hey people. I'm back! Sorry it's been a while since I updated, been a little held up. No worries though, summer holidays are here! I will be free to update more often!**

**Okay, well, not much to say right now apart from, enjoy the last chapter! YES, THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE THE EPILOUGE! And people, don't worry, there will be a sequal after this. I'm not quite sure when it will be posted and when I will even start on it but I will post an A/N updating you on sequal notices (:**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen. - The Save.**

**Bella's POV.**

Jacob pounced violently onto Edward, baring his teeth as he launched himself to Edward's neck. I was stunned into silence; scared stiff.

Everything from then on moved in slow motion.

There was a large _crack_ that rippled through the air as their two bodies collided. Edward held Jacob off from ripping his head off, but fell back, falling onto the damp, cold forest floor, covered in debris from the surrounding bushes and trees.

Jacob had Edward pinned down onto the floor, fighting to rip him to pieces...and failing.

Growls were erupting from each of their chests. Jacob's wolf like growl was easy to distinguish. The terrifying lowness and the danger that filled it to the brim, like an over flowing bath ready to spill and drown whatever is near until that thing ceases to exist.

Edward's growl was low and full of hatred but nowhere near as low as Jacobs.

Jacob's paws broke free of Edwards grip and he put them into a position on either side of Edwards head.

In a position that in just seconds Jacob could change so many lives. He was in a position that in just seconds he could rip off Edward's head.

"NO JAKE! DON'T! PLEASE!" I cried, pain filling my voice, sobbing dry tears that would never fall. His head flinched towards mine for a fifth of a second, still finding the time for his deep, wolf eyes to burn holes in my own liquid topaz ones.

"Jake. Please. No." I cried to him again, scrap that, I begged to him. Although he ignored my plea and narrowed his eyes at Edward. Determined to end his existence, and to help me on my way to the end of mine.

His paws pushed harder at Edwards's head, ready to turn and pull it off. I squeezed my eyes shut, too scared to look.

I was expecting to hear the cracking of Edwards's neck, the ripping of his flesh, and the final scream of my true love.

What I did hear though, was _not_ that.

I heard a roar that belonged to neither of the two fighting. It didn't even sound like just one person, but a group of people, maybe just over ten. Not ten normal people though, but ten in-humans. Ten vampires.

I could feel someone jumping through the air and the deep growl of Jacob as I heard him thump loudly to the ground.

I opened my eyes cautiously to the sight that now stood before me. There stood my true family, the Cullen's and my closest friends and my family for a hundred years, the Traveller coven. They had come to rescue us and to help.

I looked round and saw that Alice was poised elegantly yet fiercely on top of Jacob. She had pinned his wolf form to the ground. I let a small, innocent giggle escape my lips. The short pixie like girl could pin down this giant creature with razor sharp teeth with her little finger. Amusing.

I turned my head to see Emmett and Jasper helping Edward back up to his feet so he was prepared to fight. This was going to go bad.

Kaliya and Lillian ran quickly over towards Alice to help her keep Jacob down yet I doubted their help would be needed.

Everyone else stood shoulder to shoulder over the front of the clearing. All their eyes taking in the scene.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Joseph, Kaliya, Lillian, Sam, Ryan, Neela. They were all ready to fight for me and Edward. For a second I felt like my family meant the whole world to me and nothing else mattered. Not even the terrible things that could come out of this whole understanding.

They loved us; they all loved me and Edward.

I suddenly felt a wave of relaxation and comfort wash over me, snapping me out of this trance and ready to have to stand up to my once best friend, now enemy.

I turned to face Jasper who was standing by Edward, confident and ready to fight if he had to. He knew why I was looking at him but simply shook his head and looked in the direction of Ryan.

I turned to look at Ryan and he had a slight smug expression plastered on him face.

_Of course._ I thought. _He would have borrowed Jaspers talent._

"Thanks." I whispered under my breath, knowing he would hear me.

Just as my mood began to rise I was snapped out of it with Alice's tinkling voice calling my name. Making me remember what was really going on. I wasn't having a moment to think about how amazing my family and friends are.

I was in the middle of a fight that had to be fought. I was in the middle of love and friendship and I had to choose.

"Bella..." Alice called again. I didn't reply. I was totally frozen to the spot. Unsure of everything.

"Bella," Alice sighed "What shall we do? We can't stay like this forever."

"Alice, I.. I... I don't know Alice!" I shouted before falling onto the damp undergrowth of the forest on my knees. Letting the dry sobs escape me.

Edward ran to my side and pulled me into a tight embrace to comfort me. _What can I do?_

"Bella, please." He whispered into my ear.

"Bella, please." Alice repeated, only louder. "Come o-" She broke off. I looked up at her to see her eyes had glazed over and her grip on Jacob had loosened. Luckily Kaliya and Lillian held him down firmly.

Alice shook herself out of the vision and looked around quickly and panicked. She took in a sharp deep breath and her eyes closed quickly before opening again. She looked at Carlisle.

"Carlisle, c-can you... can you smell that?" She stuttered.

I wondered what she was on about and took a deep breath for myself and smelt a beautiful scent from deep in the forest. The smell of fresh roses laced with a coconut scent drifted up my nostrils and I felt my eyes darken slightly at the smell of fresh human blood.

Just seconds later a young girl around fourteen at the most stumbled out of the forest. Her long black locks hung down past her slim waist and her piercing blue eyes stood out against her pale skin. She looked like Snow White in another life.

She had a small delicate hand placed over her heart and blood ran through the cracks in her fingers.

"Help me." She choked out before falling with a light bang to the ground. Her hand slipped from its place over her heart to reveal a knife that was stuck right through her chest going deep into her heart. Blood pouring out of her, pooling around her.

Everyone ran towards her, including the three that were holding Jacob tight to the ground. Carlisle ran to be right beside the girl, inspecting the damage.

Behind us Jacob phased from his wolf form, ready to stop us from doing anything. After all, he is the protector of Forks, protector from vampires like us.

I turned to look at him. He stood tall in him human form, with no clothing on. This didn't bother him though. His eyes were stuck to the dying girl on the floor.

His eyes widened at the sight of her and for a moment he looked like he was lost in space. Almost like he was having one of Alice's visions. A flash of happiness shone through his eyes and then a brief flash of recognition.

He looked lost, but only for a few seconds for just a second later he was running towards her, pushing the vampires out of the way. Everyone was ready to attack, worried what he was going to do.

"Carlisle!" He shouted. "CARLISLE LOOK AT ME." Carlisle raised his head and looking into Jacobs eyes.

"SAVE HER!"

* * *

**Wow, how evil am I leaving the last chapter on a cliffie? Yup, I'm very evil. Mwuhuhahahahahahaha :P.**

**Wanna see the epilouge?!?! REVIEW!! :D Please? Your reviews are the world to me (:**


	16. epilogue

**a/n: oops. I haven't updated for a long time! I know! Shoot me! Throw sticks and stones! Seriously, I'm sooo sorry! But plus side is that.. people! This it the epilogue! It's the end! Finally the end! It's like.. ahmagawesh!**

**Before you read the story I'd like to thank every single one of you for reading this story and reviewing and being so nice to me about everything. You guys have seriously changed my life from the once, quiet girl who dreamed of acting to a more confident teenager whose passion is too write for a living. Thank you so, so, so much! I hope you all enjoy this last part of the story and I love you all!**

**Epilogue.****  
New point of view; meet Pipper.**

Hello there. Sorry, I should introduce myself. I'm Pipper, Pipper Taylor. Well, that's a lie really. Pipper Taylor Black would be more correct.

One hundred years ago now I was involved in a fight with my supposed 'best friends'. It didn't have a great ending... at all. Stabbing was something around those times that caused many deaths of teenagers. I guess I was meant to be part of the percentage who'd have died.

I didn't though, not totally.

I came across a group as I was running. I ran and I ran until I reached this clearing full with inhumanly beautiful people, the kind of people you'd expect to find in heaven. Like angels. I could only presume I was dead already, but the pain hadn't gone. I was still alive.

I was only seconds away from leaving the world though, seconds from death and... seconds from no pain. That was all I could think about. I kept my hand over the knife that'd penetrated through my porcelain skin of my chest, over my heart.

I stepped out into the clearing and choked out the two words I could think of;  
'Help. Me.'

My breath had already left my body by that point, I could no longer take the pain and within seconds I'd fallen to the damp ground of the forest floor. My hand slumped away from the knife and I was submerged by darkness.

I have no idea what happened next, it's the hardest thing to remember. I remember thinking I was surely dead when a sudden burning came upon me and filled up my body like I was on fire. _Is this hell? Why am I here?_

Days went by, the burning didn't cease. My heart kept beating, faster than ever and my limbs felt like they were being torn apart, sewed back on and pulled off again. The pain was that beyond imagination. Beyond description.

After days and days my heart sped up and finally hope reached me as the burning seemed to cease and grow stronger in my heart. _This is it now. Now I can rest, surely._

Then my heart just... stopped. Froze. I was dead, I knew that. _Now what? I spend the rest of eternity laying in darkness. Joy._

I was dead, that was right.. ish. My eyes opened suddenly and a flash of bright light came upon me and all my senses returned to me... just no heartbeat. The smell of clean air and the smell of something new... and the smell of wet dog.

My eyes saw bright a bright white light but a wide range of colours I'd never seen before too. A purpley pink with blue green and orange? My mind and eyes were in awe.

I could hear the presence of others in the room, no heart beats though. No breaths, but I could sense the tenseness upon them. I looked over to them and saw vaguely familiar faces. The faces of the people who'd saved me, surely? The people who were there when I was sure I was going to die. Defiantly them. Some of them, anyway.

Turned out I wasn't alive, I was right about that. They explained to me you see. My heart wasn't beating, my body wasn't functioning. I guess it's called just... existing. Yeah, that's the right word.

Oh, I also forgot to mention. I'm a vampire.  
Shocker, eh?

I started to learn about these people, the Cullen's they're called. There were others in the clearing, another coven. They'd left by this time, they didn't want to be around with a newborn. Too risky apparently. The other person missing from my _birth_ or _awakening_ was a fictional character (well, to normal people anyway) called Jacob. A werewolf.

Fairytales... and horror stories are true.

I learnt about him and became good friends with him. Also learnt about some imprinting crap that werewolves could do. Turned out he'd imprinted on me. Great start, right? He loves me overly and I love him just us much. We really are the kind of match that you find in a book.

I didn't talk to him much in the first couple of years, only a couple of times. I was a newborn and I had troubles controlling myself but it wasn't long before we were sure to be together forever.

I learnt about his history- his love over Bella. His family and the tragic death of his mother and how the werewolf transformation came. He wasn't only my lover by this point but a best friend too.

There was no more shying away from him and, despite our differences and the usual enemies that came out our two different species we married after a few years.

_Jacob Black + Pipper Taylor 3_

We loved inscribing our names in secret places. One place is on the tree by where I came out after the stabbing. I suppose it's because of him I'm still around.

He saved me. He keeps me happy. He makes me proud to be who I am. He makes me _who_ I am.

We'll stick together through **everything.**

**Ahhhhh! It's over. :'( My first, proper completed fanfiction. It's so.. omgish! :L I can't actually believe it! Thank you so much for you guys who've put up with my terrible updating and my constant annoying A/N's and everything really.  
Don't worry though, Pipper will be back.. some when. I'm hoping for a sequal some time soon, just not too soon.  
I'm in the planning stages of a new story called 'Those Red Eyes' that's going to celebrate my first year on fanfiction! For those of you who want to know I've been on fanfiction a year a week on Tuesday! Awesome, huh? xD**

**Thankyou again!  
Signing off on Bring Back The Memories for the last time;  
Holly. (: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	17. authors note sequal?

**14****th**** June 2010  
AUTHORS NOTTEEE!**

**Dear the ****amazing, amazing, amazing**** readers of Bring Back the Memories.  
**Yes, It's me! That rather odd person who waster hours of her life thinking about this story! ;) I'm back to talk to y'all.

I'd like to say thank you first though- you guys have kept this story alive! I'm still getting people favouritin' it and subscribing and whatever, it's amazing! Really, it is! Now, it's been a fair few months since I finished this fiction and I am not, hopefully, planning on starting the sequel although it may not be published for a while. I want your opinions first though and, of course, what you'd like to see in the sequel! All idea's are welcome although lots of sex may not be considered in my mind for long, remember, I'm only 14! And like.. 12 when I first started this story, aha!

Wow, it really has been such a long time since I started.. but I'll stop there before I bore you.

So, basically, I want your ideas! Any idea's you have or even if you just want to say that I SHOULD write a sequel please review this or simply send me a message- either way's good for me.

Thank you, and I hope to be writing for your amazing people again sometime soon!  
Holly. xx**  
**


	18. authors note NEW fanfiction

**authors note!  
**okay, thank you guys for telling me that you'd love to see a sequel! i think i have some idea's in mind for one and hopefully i'll have the first chapter up some when in the near future. it's not a priority of mine to write it now but some when guys, i promise.

if you're still interested in reading a new fanfiction right now i have started writing a new one.

it's called **'The tag says 'Bella'' **and is, first and forward, nothing like what i've attempted before. it's full of dark themes, abuse, rape ect. but with all our favourite characters and a sure love to blossom in the end.

please, please go check it out. i'd feel ever so loved if you guys went over and reviewed. i haven't had many reviews yet, so everyone counts and would make me feel so happy. (: it's a whole new line of fanfiction for me so every review will encourage me to carry on and the faster i get into fanfiction-ing again, the faster i'll start a sequel for this!

so, please head over to  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6265845/1/The_tag_says_Bella

^ obviouisly, remove the (dots) and replace them with actual ' . 's instead!

please go and check it out and thank you so much! - holly.


End file.
